Broken Family
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Season one rewrite. Rachel is captain of glee and dating Finn, Quinn is still head cheerio, what if Rachel was the one who cheated on Finn with Puck? Puck and Rachel love each other they just don't know it yet. will the baby they created make them realise
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! What if Rachel was in Quinn's position in season 1, she was dating Finn but cheated with Puck and got pregnant? Here is my take on what would happen. One shot at the moment, up to you guys if I continue. The only thing that's different is that Rachel does love Noah but she feels like he is only a player that is why she isn't with him.**

Walking to her boyfriend's locker in a complete daze, Rachel ignored everyone just focusing on where she needed to be; she needed to tell her boyfriend that she was pregnant. The catch? It wasn't his baby, they hadn't even had sex but luckily she had researched some things and she believed she had found a story that her simple minded boyfriend would buy.

"Have I done something wrong Rach? You have been ignoring me and are you okay?" Finn asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

Seeing the shock in his eyes, Rachel started babbling about how she found out and started crying.

"Mine?" Was all Finn managed out.

"Yes." Rachel sobbed.

"B-but we haven't even had sex." Finn asked confused.

"That night in the hot tub. My doctor said that a hot tub's water temperature is perfect condition for sperm to reach the goal." Rachel breathed out in a hurry praying that he brought the story.

Nodding, Finn hugged his girlfriend.

"It will be okay I'm here for you." Finn whispered comforting his love.

Rachel just sobbed into his arms until the bell rang signalling that they had class.

Xxxxx

"Dude why have you been all PMS lately." Puck asked his best friend after Math class.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Finn snapped as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Finn." Puck asked slightly worried.

"Rachel's pregnant." Finn whispered before leaving Puck with his thoughts.

Puck was gunna be a dad.

Xxxxx

"Sup MILF." Puck smirked at a scared Rachel.

"Shut up." Rachel begged.

"So whose the daddy? I think it's pretty weird considering you said you were a virgin when we did it?" Puck asked staring at her flat belly.

"Finn's." Rachel offered.

"Bullshit Rachel," Puck snapped before dragging her into a classroom.

"I can take care of you and the baby. I'm not my dad." Puck said seriously.

He wouldn't really admit it but he loved Rachel Berry, ever since he was about 11, but then she hooked up with Finn and she became off limits, but Puck was never good at playing by the rules.

"Why would you? You'll just cheat on me and break mine and the baby's heart." Rachel said trying not to cry.

Moving closer to Rachel, Puck cupped her face,

"I won't you know. I promise." Puck told her.

Looking into Puck's eyes, Rachel saw the truth but she didn't want to get hurt, she loved Puck but she didn't want to trap him into loving her too so she said something that was completely untrue.

"I only slept with you because I thought Finn and head cheerleader Quinn were doing it... plus I felt like a loser that day." Rachel snapped before storming out of the classroom.

Xxxxx

Rachel was the lead of the glee club but somehow managed to have the quarter back of the football team as her boyfriend, so seeing Finn flirting with Quinn broke her heart and reminded her of her social status; a loser... so when Puck told her how beautiful and sexy she was; how lucky Finn was to have her as a girlfriend, she kissed him and it led to her losing her virginity. It was magical; he was gentle and soft and Rachel felt loved and cared for, but she is angry that she didn't insist on more protection other then the words... trust me.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Mr Shue repeated until Rachel's head snapped up giving the teacher her attention.

"I'm sorry my head's been all over the place." Rachel mumbled, before looking towards the door to see the unholy trinity there.

"We have three new members, Quinn, Santana and Brittany." Mr Shue smiled.

"Welcome girls!" Finn smiled at the cheerleaders who each gave him a flirty look before taking their seats towards the back of the room.

"Rachel you had a song you'd like to perform for us?" Mr Shue smiled.

"Um, no; not any more." Rachel said quickly seeing the look the cheerio's gave her when told they'd have to listen to her sing.

"Oh are you sure?" Mr Shue asked shocked.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, "Excuse me." Rachel mumbled before rushing out of the room and straight to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Xxxxx

The next day she found some ginger ale and crackers in her locker... she knew they were from Noah.

Xxxxx

A few days passed and during glee club Mr Shue announced that they had more members.

"Having the cheerleaders in the group must have cause some more football players to join." He told the group happily as Mike, Matt and Puck walked in the choir room.

"Audition." Rachel blurted out receiving eye rolls. "They have to audition."

"Mike and Matt already did." Mr Shue told Rachel, "But to be fair, Noah you'll have to as well."

"Fine, she knows who this is for." Puck smirked before nodding to the band.

_**[Chorus]  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do  
Just like the rain, down in Africa  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -  
I'd fight for you**_

Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh  
I'd fight for you  
Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh  
I'd fight for you

[Verse 1]  
Friends are cool but we both know - they don't wanna see us together  
Don't wanna lose what I live for - I'm willing to do whatever  
'cause I don't wanna see you cry  
Give our love another try  
I bet we get it right this time  
As long as you're prepared to fight

[Bridge]  
I don't wanna live another day without your body next to me  
I'm not gonna let them break us down  
'cause baby I know now

[Chorus]  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
I'd fight for you  
There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do  
I'd fight for you  
Just like the rain, down in Africa  
I'd fight for you  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -

[Verse 2]  
Lesgo  
What they say - It don't even matter  
They don't really understand  
Without each other, we are barely breathing  
Let's get air in these hearts a gain  
'cause I don't wanna see you cry - give our love another try  
I bet we get it right this time  
As long as you're prepared to fight  
Prepared to fight

[Bridge]  
I don't wanna live another day without your body next to me  
I'm not gonna let them break us down  
'cause baby I know now (know now, know now)

[Chorus]  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
I'd fight for you  
There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do  
I'd fight for you  
Just like the rain, down in Africa  
I'd fight for you  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -  
I'd fight for you

Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh  
I'd fight for you  
Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh

If you've got someone that's worth fighting for  
Don't let nobody hold you down let me hear you say  
WOOOOOOAHHHHHH  
If you've found someone that's worth dying for  
The one you can't live without let me hear you say  
WOOOOOOAHHHHHH

[Chorus]  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do  
I'd fight for you  
Just like the rain, down in Africa  
I'd fight for you  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting forrrrrrrr  
WOAH

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
I'd fight for you  
There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do  
I'd fight for you  
Just like the rain, down in Africa  
I'd fight for you  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for

_****_"Aw Puck." Quinn smiled brightly.

"W-When did you two get together?" Finn asked annoyed which he had no right to be.

"A week ago, we wanted to keep it secret for a bit" Quinn said in her bitchy tone.

"Quinn we spoke about this..." Puck began, yes they had bumped uglies but they weren't dating, they were both in love with other people, plus Puck was expecting a baby with the said girl he loved.

"Shh Noah, wouldn't want me to tell secrets?" Quinn whispered in his ear,

How the fuck did Quinn know, he should of guessed she knows fucking everything. Not wanting Rachel to get hurt even more and thinking that Rachel didn't love him, Puck claimed Quinn's mouth in a searing kiss, breaking Rachel's heart.

"Congrats." Rachel said tightly before excusing herself to go vomit and cry. Why did everyone love Quinn fucking Fabray?

**A/N Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So it's continuing!**

Chapter 2

"What the fuck Fabray?" Puck asked in a harsh whisper.

"What Noah?" Quinn asked innocently with a smirk.

"Fuck off! Why did you tell everyone that we are dating?"

"Because," Quinn sighed, "I-I want Finn and I know that you want Rachel I'm not blind. So we make them jealous and we might get who we want." Quinn offered in a softer tone.

"So in your mind, your sick, twisted mind, your trying to set us up with the people we want to be with?" Puck asked confused.

"Yes, honestly I don't care if you end up with Rachel all I want is Finn... I love him." Quinn admitted.

There was a pause,

"How did you know Rachel's pregnant?" Puck asked quietly.

"My sister thought she was pregnant, she lives the town over from Lima; I went with her to the doctor's because her husband is in the army, she wasn't but when we were walking out there was Rachel Berry clutching onto an ultrasound picture." Quinn told him.

"Did she see you?" Puck asked not wanting her to be stressing about Quinn knowing.

"No, she didn't and she won't if you help me with my plan." Quinn blackmailed.

"Look Q, I'm trying to win her back, show her that I can be a good dad to our kid, hooking up with you real or not isn't gunna do that." Puck was frank with her.

"But would you rather that, have her a little hurt then being constantly picked on by all of the popular kids? I could make her life worse then it already is and you know that." Quinn smiled with fake sweetness, when she wanted something she was going to get it.

"Only because I don't want anything happening to Rachel." Puck sneered.

"You won't regret it." Quinn grinned, "Oh and by the way, I won't tell anyone not even San or Brit and surprisingly not even Finn, I can't wait till that blows up in little Miss Perfects face." Quinn said before spinning on her heel and marching out of the choir room leaving a distressed Puck.

Xxxxx

"Have you found a job yet?" Rachel asked Finn a few weeks later, they were sitting in the choir room just as Puck and Quinn walked in hand in hand.

"No not yet." Finn sighed glancing at Quinn longingly before back and Rachel's stomach, that was still flat giving she was only two months along.

"Well we need it Finn!" Rachel snapped making Finn and Puck look at Rachel, even Quinn felt bad for the girl who was close to tears, "We have so many doctor's bills to pay for and I have already used up my New York savings jar and I'm only two fucking months!" Rachel swore shocking the other three people in the room.

"Well I have football and I really am trying Rach-" Finn began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Don't worry, I'll just take that stupid cleaning job EVEN though it won't be good for the baby." Rachel screamed, wiping tears away and storming out of the choir room.

"Aren't you gunna follow her?" Puck asked,

"Nah she just needs to cool down." Finn said dismissively, looking at Quinn.

Shaking his head at Quinn and Finn who had clearly fucked, he walked out to find Rachel, he found her crying under the bleachers.

"Rach-" Puck whispered squatting down next to the crying, pregnant girl.

"Don't." Rachel sighed, "Just don't, I don't need anything from you."

"Yeah you do. Look I have $1000 in my bank in savings from cleaning pools over the years, it's my baby to." Puck begged.

"No Noah, it isn't fair that Finn gets to be the 'father' but you have to pay for it." Rachel sighed.

"Then tell everyone the truth, let me the dad I know I can be. The boyfriend I can be." Puck pleaded.

"Like you are Quinn's? I don't think so." Rachel snapped before walking away from Puck before he could tell her the truth behind him and Quinn 'dating'.

Xxxxx

"When are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked once Puck had chased after Rachel.

"I can't Quinn, she's having my child." Finn said.

"But we slept together, like four months ago, multiple times... you said you'd dump her straight away." Quinn asked sadly.

"Yeah I know but, I can't you know... she's my first love. I don't wanna hurt her." Finn admitted.

"But you can hurt me? She's going to get hurt eventually when she finds out we slept together, that we are still sleeping together." Quinn sneered. "Not any more though." She added.

"What? Why?" Finn asked in a panic.

Looking at Finn like he was crazy, Quinn laughed to herself,

"How could I have been so stupid!" She snapped to herself, "All I was to you was a toy, hell that's all Rachel is to you! No wonder she-" Quinn mumbled before stopping herself just in time.

"No wonder Rachel what?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," Quinn said quickly before turning to face the whiteboard, just as Puck and Rachel returned to the room along with a few others.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'll find a job asap." Finn promised.

"That's all I ask." Rachel mumbled letting Finn kiss her on the lips, as she pictured it to be a certain mohawk boy.

Taking Puck's hand, Quinn whispered in his ear,

"We are going to get your family back."

"What happened to you and Finn?" Puck asked completely lost.

"He's a douche, and Berry and that baby deserve someone who loves them, the baby deserves it's real father not a douche bag." Quinn spat causing Puck to laugh.

"This is gunna be fun!" Puck smirked, kissing Quinn on the temple really quick as the rest of the club walked into the choir room.

**A/N R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

"I know your secret." Quinn corned Rachel in the bathroom a few days later.

"W-What?" Rachel asked nervously, her hand automatically landing on her stomach.

"Puckerman's the daddy." Quinn told her matter of factly,

"He's lying." Rachel mumbled.

"No he's not, MY boyfriend wouldn't lie to me. I could be a step mummy soon." Quinn smirked, she was here to help but she couldn't resist pissing Rachel off a bit.

"You most certainly will NOT, you'll have nothing to do with our child." Rachel snapped.

"Bingo." Quinn grinned, "Was that so hard Berry? To tell the truth?"

"What do you want Quinn." Rachel asked begging for mercy.

"For you to give Puck a chance to be a dad." Quinn said matter of factly.

"And why would I do that?" Rachel sneered, "He doesn't love me..."

"Wanna bet? We aren't really together Rachel." Quinn told the brunette softly, "I wanted Finn to get jealous of me dating someone, who better then his best friend? Then I found out that Finn is a total douche bag and that's putting it nicely. Puck, he loves you Rachel, you and your unborn baby... just, give him a chance." Quinn pleaded.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rachel asked close to tears.

"I feel sorry for you. Plus- you know being in glee club with you has made me realise you aren't a total freak." Quinn offered before walking out of the bathroom, letting Rachel think he decisions over.

Xxxxx

"Here." Puck whispered giving Rachel the book he stole from the book shop. "I stole it, how to raise a kid on $5 a day."

Taking the book Rachel smiled,

"Even though I don't approve on how you obtained it, thank you." Rachel said sincerely.

"Nothing to good for my baby mumma." Puck smiled before pulling her into an empty classroom, "I wanna be with you Rachel." Puck told her seriously.

"Noah-" Rachel began,

"No, listen. That's my baby in your belly, no matter how much you deny it, that child is half Berry half Puckerman, fully Jewish! I don't love Quinn, we aren't really together- she wanted to make Finn jealous but then she woke up and realised he was a fuck head if she can realise that and her head was firmly planted up his ass; you can too." Puck hoped.

"I know you and Quinn aren't really together." Rachel told Puck, "She told, spoke to me in the bathroom this morning actually. She knows your the dad... thanks for that by the way." Rachel snapped before adding in a nicer tone, "She was actually kind of sweet to me, said she wanted to help me but mostly you. I know what I am doing is wrong, but- I don't want to trap you, you don't have to be with me because I'm pregnant Noah." Rachel told him as Puck told Rachel's hand.

"This isn't pity, I have been in love with you since I was fucking 7." Puck admitted.

"Love?" Rachel gasped.

"Yes fucking love!" Puck said not denying it, "And when you came to me crying, I was so angry with Finn for hurting you for making you feel like a loser or un-beautiful. Your stunning Rachel and now your pregnant with my child, MY child. MINE. Not Finn's or anyone else's, mine."

Rachel stood up on her tippy toes and claimed Puck's mouth with hers before pulling back.

"Prove it." Was all she offered before leaving the room.

If Rachel Berry wanted proof that he loved her and wouldn't ditch her, she'd get it.

Xxxxx

"So I was thinking, maybe we should give the baby up for adoption." Finn whispered to Rachel in the choir room, only Puck and Quinn where in their as well.

Quinn squeezed Puck's hand seeing the anger, waiting to see what Rachel's response was.

"Finn... I don't know." Rachel mumbled hand on her stomach.

"Rachel you can't possibly think you can make it to Broadway with a child on your hip." Finn told her bluntly.

"She could..." Quinn said, "Rachel's talented enough." Quinn smiled lightly.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled lightly, turning to face Finn again. "We have 7 months to decide whether we are keeping this baby Finn, just drop it for now."

Not liking her answer very much, Finn stormed out of the choir room after throwing a chair. Not being able to help herself, Rachel burst into tears.

"Rach." Puck cooed in her ear trying to stop her from crying.

"It's such a mess Noah, everything is such a mess!" Rachel sobbed, "He's right, I'm 16... if I keep this baby, our baby." Rachel mumbled looking into Noah's eyes, "I'll never leave this town." Before rushing out of the choir room, leaving Puck behind with tears in his eyes.

"She's just hurting, she didn't mean it." Quinn tried to comfort Puck.

Xxxxx

It took another two weeks, when Rachel was three months for the whole school to find out. Until then, only four people knew, it took one slip up from Finn fucking Hudson for the whole world to know.

"How could you!" Rachel screamed at Finn while he was sitting in the choir room along with the rest of the glee club.

"It was an accident Rach I didn't mean to." Finn pleaded.

"Everyone knows! My parents found out! Heard the rumours, luckily they DIDN'T kick me out, but they were disappointed in me for not telling them." Rachel roared.

"Rach it's not like no one was going to find out, you know like when you start getting fat..." Finn said... wrong thing to say.

"Hold up Hudson, now even though Berry pisses me off and makes me wanna jump of a cliff, that's so fucking out of line it ain't funny!" Santana defended the crying diva who was being comforted by Quinn.

Not even seeing it happen, Finn didn't realise that he had been punched by Puck until he had hit the ground.

"Man the fuck up man! You have this amazing girlfriend and a fucking baby with said girlfriend and your acting like a fucking dick!" Puck roared, trying to lunge at Finn again but was held back by Mike and Matt.

Realising how much she was hurting Noah by not allowing him the opportunity to be apart of this baby's life, Rachel couldn't help nor regret the word vomit that came out of her mouth.

"Noah's the father."

"You slut!" Finn yelled, "How could you cheat on me?"

"Oh don't start that shit, before I got to know Rachel and get to know the REAL you; we were fucking for months before Rachel slept with Puck." Quinn admitted.

"It wasn't just because I thought you were cheating which I thought you were and is now confirmed, it's because Noah is an amazing man and I love him; I just didn't realise that he loved me to." Rachel whispered clutching onto her stomach looking at Noah.

"Rachel," Puck mumbled, walking to the pregnant and scared girl before claiming her in a searing kiss. "I do, so much."

"I know... now." Rachel smiled.

"So are we together?" Puck asked hopefully.

Pulling back, Rachel shook her head no,

"I need to be single, focus on myself and this baby. On whether I'm ready for this."

"But-" Puck began.

"I'm so sorry Noah." Rachel muttered before fleeing the choir room in tears, instead of running after her, Puck got king hit in the back of the head and before long an all out brawl between Puck and Finn began.

**A/N Baby daddy out but there still has to be some more drama don't know how long this is gunna go for anywhere from 7 to 10 chapters :) R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! I would really like more reviews please :) By the way the dress that Santana gives Rachel is the one Santana wore in the 'Halo/Walking on sunshine' mash up!**

Chapter 4

After running out of the choir room, Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was out in the open, Finn knew he wasn't the father, she had her suspensions confirmed about Finn and Quinn and Noah knew that she loved him. But she couldn't be with anyone at the moment, Rachel was hurting... she was hurting over being cheating on numerous times by Finn, she was hurt that Quinn and Noah seemed to have a strong friendship and pretended to go out, (personally, she didn't think they were pretending 100%) and did she mention that she was 16 and having a child?

Xxxxx

Walking into school with her head down ignoring all of the whispers and stares, Rachel made her way to her locker barely able to contain her tears.

"Well look who we have here, hows being a slut going for ya?" Dave smirked at Rachel,

"Just leave me alone David." Rachel snapped slamming her locker only to be hit in the face with an orange slushie!

"That was from Finn." Dave smirked before high fiving his mate and stalked off, leaving a brightly coloured Rachel in his wake.

"Come here." Rachel was shocked to hear the Latina's voice as Santana led her into the bathroom.

"Why are you helping me?" Rachel asked slightly scared placing her hand protectively over her stomach.

Sighing, Santana looked at the exhausting looking Rachel Berry and placed her hand lightly on her shoulder,

"You need friends right now and y-your not that bad, once I got to know you. Finn is a douche bag you don't need him,"

"Thank you." Rachel smiled lightly accepting Santana's peace offering as she let the other girl help her get cleaned up.

"So, I don't have any of your sweaters and short as fuck skirts, hot by the way, but I do have this summer dress in my locker; I was meant to wear it after school for my date with Matt but I think he'll understand." Santana told Rachel, "I just go get it you stay put."

Smiling as she watched Santana leave the bathroom to get her some clean and most importantly dry clothes; Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She was pregnant and had just been slushied... what if she had slipped and hurt herself or worse lost the baby? Not being able to handle ever losing her baby, ever; Rachel made her decision that she wasn't going to give the baby up for adoption... she was going to be a mother in all aspects of the word in six months. When Santana returned, she handed Rachel the yellow dress and let Rachel get changed.

"Wow, you should dress like that more often B." Santana complimented Rachel.

"These sort of clothes won't fit me in a few months." Rachel reminded her.

"After little B is born." Santana offered.

"Little B?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"I call you B, and your baby will be little B. My nickname only!" Santana said with a cheeky smile, "Don't let anyone else call the baby Little B besides me and maybe you, cuz you know your its mum and all."

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome, come on Biology in like two minutes." Santana reminded Rachel, putting Rachel's dirty clothes in a plastic bag and then into her own backpack before dragging Rachel out of the bathroom and to class.

Xxxxx

By the time glee practise arrived everyone was tense; Mr Shue walked in and sighed in relief when he notice no one was fighting today.

"Regrets." Mr Shue wrote on the board, "We are all going to sing a solo about something we regret."

"Well we all know what Finn's regret will be, going out with a slut." Mercedes commented.

Not doing anything about the comment, Mr Shue turned his back to begin writing some sheet music out; it was until he heard a slap that he turned around.

"Tubbers, you call my girl one more name, hell even fucking look at her the wrong way; you'll be eating through a straw!" Santana yelled, defending Rachel.

"Since when are you and Rupaul friends?" Kurt asked glancing at his nails.

"When I realised what an amazing person she is and when I realised that every single one in the room gives her crap and she still comes back to help our sorry asses. She strong and I like my friends with a backbone," Santana yelled getting in Kurt's face.

"Geeze, calm down San." Finn said, "She's not worth it."

Getting fed up with being talked about like she wasn't in the room, Rachel stood up and made her way to the front of the room.

"You know what I regret? I regret letting everyone treat me like shit for to long, I regret dating you Finn, I regret having sex with you Noah after all the slushie facials he has given me, I regret not listening to the cheerio's who told me to sterilised," Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes, "I never want my child to go through what I have gone through every single day for five fucking years! But I don't regret this... I quit, good luck with Sectionals without me." Rachel smirked storming out of the choir room, with leaving behind a proud person (Santana,) two hurt ones (Quinn and Puck,) one angry, (Finn) and the rest in shock.

Xxxxx

_Flashback_

"_Rachel are you sure baby?" Puck asked desperately wanting to be inside her already._

"_I'm sure Noah." Rachel whispered, "What about protection?" _

"_Trust me." Was all Puck said before sliding himself into her tight, wet pussy at a slow pace; coming to her barrier, he thrusted in fastly the least painful way to go about it, (he knows from experience) before hold very still._

"_Oh god." Rachel moaned in pleasure and pain._

"_Are you okay Rachel?" Puck asked concerned._

"_Yes, just give me a minute." Rachel asked as a few tears slid down her face only for the to be wiped away with Noah's thumbs._

"_You look beautiful." Puck panted into her ear as he began to move slowly in and out of her._

"_Oh Noah," Rachel moaned; "I feel so full." Rachel whispered innocently._

"_Fuck," Puck moaned getting turned on by the realisation that he was the first and hopefully last person Rachel ever let touch her this way._

"_Harder." She panted and not wanting to upset her, Puck began to thrust faster and faster and before long Rachel was cumming undone with the use of his cock and talented fingers sending him over the edge chanting her name over and over again._

_Xxxxx_

"All the shit aside, he's good isn't he." Santana smirked, making Rachel blush at her question.

"Yes he," Rachel paused considering her word choice, "Very talented."

"That's putting it innocently." Santana laughed.

"Yes I suppose it is." Rachel smiled.

"You love him?" Santana asked more seriously.

"Yes." Rachel said without hesitation.

"He loves you too B." Santana informed the petite girl.

"I know." Rachel said straight away.

"Then why aren't you in his arms, letting him comfort you." Santana asked confused.

"I don't deserve him, I hurt him. I never should of tried to pass the baby, his baby, as Finn's. It was wrong, so wrong." Rachel said trying not to cry.

"Yes it was wrong, but you only kept it going for a few months and not when the kid was like ten." Santana offered.

"Plus I think he likes Quinn." Rachel added sadly.

"Bullshit Rachel, they are just friends who used to fuck." Santana told Rachel not knowing that Quinn and Puck had sex.

"He told me that nothing ever happened between them." Rachel asked shocked.

"Fuck," Santana muttered, "Rachel-" Santana tried to undo the damage she'd done but it was too late; Rachel realised that her decision to do this alone was turning out to be the right one.

Xxxxx

"So I may have fucked up." Santana told Puck and Quinn the next day at school.

"How?" Puck asked knowing instantly that it involved Rachel.

"I told Rachel that you and Quinn used to have sex." Santana blurted out.

"Fuck." Quinn muttered.

"Yes fuck a big fuck; Rachel's never gunna believe me ever again. I told her nothing had happened between us and what was going on wasn't real." Puck sighed scratching the back of his hawk.

"Have you two done it since you found out about Rachel?" Santana asked needing to know.

Quinn and Puck shared a glance,

"Yes, when Rachel rejected me when the whole baby daddy thing came out." Puck said with guilt.

"Doesn't take you long does it Puckerman." Rachel spat from the door way of the classroom the three were talking in.

"Rachel-" Puck began but was cut off.

"How long after you told me you loved me did you fuck her?" Rachel sneered placing her hand on her stomach, "I was here to tell you that maybe we should talk but after hearing this, I've heard enough to know my decision to do this alone was definitely the correct one." Rachel snapped with tears in her eyes,

"It meant nothing." Quinn and Puck said at the same time and they were both telling the truth.

"Well maybe I should find someone to fuck me when I get horny; I mean it won't mean anything." Rachel snapped knowing how much that would piss Rachel off.

"Your carrying my fucking child." Puck bit out.

"Yeah I am, what a great story; daddy used to throw slushies at mummy every day; told her he loved her and then went and fucked the one girl who had destroyed her previous relationship and tormented her for years," Rachel screamed before adding softly, "I hope she was worth your family Noah." before she turned on her heel and left.

Santana and Quinn for the first time in their lives witnessed Puck break down into tears that day... it broke their hearts.

**A/N More reviews would be awesome! Like with my other stories if people are reading I won't update regularly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 5

"Rachel, sweetie, you need to eat something." Hiram pleaded to his daughter.

"If not for yourself, for your baby." Leroy added with tears in his eyes,

His daughter arrived home yesterday, crying her eyes out and hasn't eaten anything since.

"I can't." Rachel sobbed."I just can't." Rachel cried, latching onto her stomach, rubbing small circles over it.

"Rachel, your baby needs food, you need food; please just eat. We made your favourite, pineapple pancakes." Hiram added in a cheery tone.

Looking up at her father's worried faces, Rachel sighed and relented.

"Okay, for you and the baby." Rachel whispered, taking the plate of food off her father and took a mouthful of food. "It is good." Rachel admitted.

"I'll make it for you every single day if you will eat." Hiram smiled,

"Thank you daddy."

Xxxxx

"So your dad's called me, told me to make sure you eat!" Santana informed Rachel the next day at school.

"How did they get your number?" Rachel asked.

"I called them yesterday, told them I was your best friend in the whole wide world." Santana smirked, "Which is true by the way." She added in a serious tone, "And they told me about the crying fit and the not eating, so here is your lunch; Ceaser Salad with chicken because your dad's told me you are only allowing yourself to eat white meats being vegan... well not any more thanks to Puckerman's spawn." Santana laughed placing Rachel's meal in front of her. "EAT." Santana demanded.

"You don't have to do this you know." Rachel told Santana as she took a mouthful.

"Yes, yes I do. Your my friend now, I look after my friends, just look at me and Brit." Santana told Rachel, leaving out the part about her being head over heels in love with Brittany.

"Well I'm here for you to you know, any time you wanna talk." Rachel told Santana.

"Thanks B." Santana smiling, her smiling dropping when she saw Puck making his way over to their table in the cafeteria. "Puck." Santana told Rachel pointing to the mohawked boy.

Tensing, Rachel suddenly found her food very interesting, staring at it and not looking up even with Noah sat down next to her.

"Rachel can we talk?" Puck begged.

"No." Rachel snapped.

"Please..." Puck began but was cut off once more by Rachel.

"Just leave me alone Puck." Rachel sighed before grabbing her salad and walked off.

"You've really hurt her," Santana said obviously before following Rachel leaving a frustrated Puck.

Xxxxx

"Rachel, come back to glee club." Mr Shue pleaded with the pregnant girl.

"Why? To be constantly teased and put down. I get that every where I go, more so now that everyone knows I'm pregnant, I don't want it there."

"I promise no one including myself, will ever say anything negative to you either. I can't promise you every solo but I can promise you the respect you deserve." Mr Shue said sincerely.

"Okay, but only because singing keeps me sane and I need that right now." Rachel agreed after some hesitation.

"Thank you." Mr Shue smiled, giving him a nod, Rachel turned around and walked to her next class.

Xxxxx

"Regrets, so who is first today?" Mr Shue asked just as Rachel walked inside the choir room.

"Your back!" Brittany beamed rushing over to Rachel and hugged her. "Lord Tubbington said you'd be back."

"You have a very smart cat Brit." Rachel giggled, being dragged to sit next to her and Santana, ignoring Quinn, Finn and Puck.

"Rachel would like to start us off?" Mr Shue smiled.

"Um, no it's okay I haven't really prepared anything so I'll sit this assignment out." Rachel told everyone shocking most people in the room.

"I'll go." Santana jumped up and sang her song, followed by everyone and lucky last being Puck.

"Rachel, this is for you." Puck stated trying to catch Rachel's eyes with no luck.

**When will I see you again?  
****You left with no goodbye,  
Not a ****single**** word was said,  
No ****final**** kiss to seal any sins,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,**

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?

Everyone was quite waiting for Rachel's response.

Sucking in a breath Rachel stood up and went to stand in front of Puck,

"We aren't getting together, I'm hurt, you hurt me... what you did with Quinn; you said you loved me and then you slept with her. Everyone I loved or love seems to sleep with her. You would rather a quick lay then try and work things out with the mother of your child. I'll send you ultrasounds and then when the baby is born of course you'll see it but you aren't my partner, we aren't doing this together. I will be a single mum and you a single dad. Like I said earlier, I really hope she was worth it Noah." Rachel sighed before turning to face Finn, "You too, I hope she was worth breaking my heart, both of you."

**A/N Short chapters thanks for the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So I'm currently homeless at the moment so I am in a youth shelter living in and out of it so when I get internet connection I will upload as soon as I can. Also in Australia it is ANZAC day; a day were we remember all those who have fought for our country and/or died, lest we forget.**

Chapter 6

"She won't even fucking look at me San." Puck whispered to Santana a few days after he sang his heart out to Rachel after she found out he had slept with Quinn while she was pregnant. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I was heartbroken that she didn't become my girlfriend after I told her I loved her." Puck pleaded.

"So you fucked the girl who made her life hell." Santana snapped.

"Pretty sure I didn't fuck you." Puck sneered.

"Fuck you Puck." Santana spat before walking off in anger.

Xxxxx

"Rachel Berry." A nurse called out, raising her hand up before realising she didn't need to and quickly put her hand back down and followed the nurse into the room.

"Okay sweetie, just let me take your weight and stomach measurements and then your Doctor will be in to perform the ultrasound." The nurse kindly informed her,

"Puckerman?" Rachel asked aloud.

"Yes, your Rachel Berry; I didn't say anything because it's unprofessional but since you mentioned my name..." Mrs Puckerman smiled, "You can call me Maria." She smiled.

Crap, why the hell is Noah's mother my nurse Rachel thought.

"Maria." Rachel smiled nervously.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul about the pregnancy, confidentiality." Maria smiled,

"Yeah don't worry though everyone knows about it." Rachel muttered.

"Even my Noah?" Maria asked shocked, obviously she didn't know that they baby currently inside Rachel was her grandchild. "I'm surprised he didn't tell me, he has always had a thing for you sweetie." Maria told Rachel.

"H-he talks about me?" Rachel asked,

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me." Maria winked as she finished up and walked out to get the doctor.

"Rachel lets see your baby." Dr Wu smiled when he walked into the room as Rachel lifted up her shirt so he could begin the ultrasound.

"So this is your baby, it's bigger then last time but at least today you will get to know the sex if you want to." Dr Wu smiled.

"I do." Rachel confirmed.

"Are you sure, did you want the father to be here." Dr Wu asked referring to Finn.

"No, he won't be coming any more so it's just me." Rachel told him, "Even though it's none of your business." Rachel snapped.

Nodding, Dr Wu looked up at the screen were Rachel and Noah's baby was displayed before turning back to Rachel,

"It's a girl." He smiled.

"Wow." Was all Rachel managed out, just staring at the monitor until she left the Doctor's office.

"See you soon Rachel." Maria smiled from the back desk; giving Maria a little wave, Rachel floated on air back to her car, ultrasound DVD and picture in hand.

Xxxxx

The next day at school, Rachel was on cloud nine, after seeing her child... her daughter... Rachel couldn't stop smiling. Well until she was slushied by Dave.

"See ya loser!" Was all she heard as she wiped the cherry slushy out of her eyes,

"No I'm not!" She yelled causing David to stop dead in his tracks.

"Your 16 and pregnant how aren't you a loser." David demanded.

"Because, I will be an amazing mother to my child, my daughter, a Broadway star while you will be rotting away in Lima, working at a corner store. Your glory days are right now, mine and my daughter's are yet to come." Rachel said proudly placing her hand on her stomach and walking away, to clean herself up.

Xxxxx

"So Rach I heard you stood up for yourself to douche bag, bout time." Santana smirked at her in glee club.

"David harassed you!" Puck asked angry, "I told him to stop after the first slushy."

"I don't need your help Puck, focus on Quinn; I bet she needs your help." Rachel sneered,

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Puck yelled taking Rachel a back.

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded.

"She means nothing to me Rachel you and our child mean everything to me! Quinn is a friend, you- your the love of my life." Puck sighed in frustration praying she would believe him this time.

"We don't need you." Rachel sneered. "If we mean so much to you why doesn't your mother know about your child?" Rachel demanded.

"H-How do you know?" Puck sneered not knowing Maria was Rachel's nurse.

"She's my fucking nurse Puck. She prepares me for Dr Wu before I have my ultrasounds to see our child, our daughter." Rachel whispered tried not to cry.

"Our daughter?" Puck asked calming down, "We are having a girl?" Puck smiled.

"I am having a girl." Rachel snapped before turning on her heel and walking out of the choir room.

**A/N I will try and update as much as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! My beautiful nan is letting my family stay so I am no longer homeless! Worst 2 weeks of my life! Now back to the story :)**

Chapter 7

"You can't do this." Puck whispered into Rachel's ear the next day.

"I can't do what?" Rachel sighed.

"Not let me be involved in the pregnancy." Puck said matter of factly.

"Actually Puck I can, I can't stop you from being in her life once she's born, but while she's in my uterus I can say and do as I please." Rachel told him.

"But she's my daughter..." Puck pleaded.

"A daughter that you haven't even told your mother about." Rachel snapped.

"I told her last night." Puck replied honestly.

"W-what?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I told her that you Rachel Berry are four months pregnant with MY child, she was shocked and then she cried because she felt your belly, her grandchild; and plus she'll be fully Jewish." He smiled.

Pausing, Rachel looked up at Noah and sighed,

"Just, please; let me do this alone." Rachel begged.

"No. I'm not my dad Rachel." Puck told her sweetly.

"I know that but, when she's born then you can be a dad. I don't need your help." Rachel told him before closing her locker and walking to an waiting Santana.

"You okay B?" Santana asked.

"No." Rachel finally admitted, holding in her tears as she let Santana hug her tightly in the middle of the hallway.

Xxxxx

"He loves you Rachel." Quinn told Rachel in the bathroom,

"What is it with you and following me into the bathroom?" Rachel snapped.

"Private conversation." Quinn offered.

"No," Rachel sneered, "It's so the student body won't see you talking to the knocked up freak."

"Rachel-" Quinn began but was cut off.

"Quinn I have nothing to say to you, nothing, just leave me alone." Rachel snapped pushing her way past Quinn and out of the bathroom.

Xxxxx

"Sectionals!" Mr Shue smiled, "We have the group number, we just need the breath taking solo and since Rachel is pregnant Mercedes will you do the honours?" Mr Shue asked.

"Of course." Mercedes beamed.

"Hold up, just because I'm pregnant does not mean that I am incapable of singing a solo." Rachel demanded.

"Yes you are." Mercedes sneered.

"No she ain't!" Santana yelled standing up for Rachel, "Just because she's pregnant with Little B doesn't mean she can't sing any more."

"Valid point." Quinn agreed with Santana.

"Even though I hate Quinn at the present time, I thank her for standing up for me; I will be singing this solo." Rachel told Mr Shue placing her hand on her stomach; "And I have a song I'd like to sing now."

Moving aside, Mr Shue told the seat where Rachel was sitting and sighed when he saw the heartbreak in her eyes as she took a breath to begin singing.

_This is a mans world__  
__This is a mans world__  
__But it would be nothing,nothing__  
__Without a women or a girl___

_[verse 1:]__  
__You see, man made the car__  
__To take us over the road__  
__Man made the train __  
__To carry the heavy load__  
__Man made the electrolight__  
__To take us out of the dark__  
__Man made the boat full of water__  
__Like noah made the arc___

_This is a mans,mans,mans world__  
__But it would be nothing, nothing__  
__Without a women or a girl___

_[verse 2:]__  
__Man thinks about little bit of baby girls and a baby boys__  
__Man make them happy__  
__Cos man make them toys__  
__And after man make __everything__  
__Everything he can__  
__You know that man makes money__  
__To __buy__ from other man___

_This is a mans world__  
__But it would be nothing, nothing__  
__Not one little thing__  
__Without a women or a girl___

_He's lost __in the wilderness__  
__He's lost in bitterness_

Holding in her tears, Rachel was shocked when Mr Shue stood up and hugged her before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Rachel will be singing the solo," He announced.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, wiping away her tears as the whole glee club, everyone besides Finn, stood up to give her a big group hug.

Xxxxx

"Your going to be doing this alone Rachel." Puck called our to Rachel as she walked out of the choir room; seeing they needed a moment, everyone in the glee club went in the other direction.

"Noah." Rachel breathed out,

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you call me Noah." Puck confided in her.

"You are my Noah." Rachel smiled,

"Yeah." Puck said walking closer to her just in time to see Rachel turn around smiling at him.

"We aren't together," Rachel started, seeing the way Puck's face dropped she quickly added, "But I will keep you updated in the pregnancy a-and you can come to all doctor's appointments." Rachel informed him.

"You mean it?" Puck asked not wanting this to be a game.

"I mean it," Rachel smiled and was shocked when Puck kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm gunna get my family back." Puck told her before kissing her lips again and walking off with a smile on his face,

Placing her hands on her stomach Rachel smiled, "I bet you will."

**A/N AWWWWWW lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! So this story will only have a few more chapters and I am hoping to get them up in the next couple of days.**

Chapter 8

They won Sectionals with Rachel on lead, the dress that Kurt and Mercedes designed you could barely see the baby bump, Rachel wished that the same could be said at Regionals but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her 8 month stomach when the time rolled around.

"You did amazing babe." Puck smiled at Rachel as she sat on the choir room plastic chairs, everyone else had left after the performance they sung to Mr Shue just before he ran out for some god known reason.

"Why aren't you with the rest of them? Aren't they having a party?" Rachel asked bitterly. No one had bothered to invite her, so much for Quinn trying to mend fences.

"Didn't wanna get drunk." Puck shrugged.

"Really? And I'm not 5 months pregnant." Rachel sneered.

"What's up?" Puck asked sensing she was pissed off.

"No one asked me to come to the party, not even San." Rachel pouted.

"Rach-" Puck began but was interrupted by Santana.

"You honestly thought I'd go to Finn's lame as fuck party! Fuck that noise, I left to tell Brit to go to the shop, get some ice cream and all that shit you and Little B love and get wasted off chocolate!" Santana smiled, "Your my best friend Rach, you and Brit are the only girls I wanna hang out with."

"Thanks San." Rachel smiled, feeling a billion times better, standing up and hugging her friend.

"C-can I join?" Puck asked nervously.

"You don't wanna get drunk?" Santana asked warily.

"No." Puck replied annoyed, didn't anyone believe that he could go a night without drinking.

"Yeah and I'm not awesome." Santana snorted making Rachel giggle,

"I said that I wasn't pregnant." Rachel admitted,

"You have been hanging out with Satan to much." Puck joked.

"Yep and she wouldn't change it for a Tony." Santana smirked,

"Agreed." Rachel smiled honestly,

XXXXX

"So I got cookie and cream, chocolate, honeycomb and rainbow ice cream is that enough for our night?" Brittany asked holding onto all the different types of ice creams.

"Yeah Brit that is plenty." Puck smiled sitting in Rachel's bedroom, they were having a sleepover and he didn't care how gay this seemed, he got to spend some much needed time with Rachel and having three girls in nothing but their nighties wasn't bad.

"I shot the cookie and cream, it's my favourite!" Rachel declared,

"Okay since we all don't wanna die in our sleep because pregnant crazy went and killed us because we ate her ice cream; B can have all the cookie and cream she wants." Santana smirked.

"Ha, ha," Rachel laughed sarcasticly at her friend before she spooned a big mouthful of ice cream and ate it, moaning loudly at the taste.

"Fuck Rach you can't make those sounds." Puck whispered so the other girls couldn't hear.

"Why?" Rachel asked Puck with a mouthful of ice cream, to anyone else she's look not that pretty, to Puck, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Don't worry." Puck smiled, accepting his answer, Rachel continued to go to town on her ice cream, everyone laughed when she was the first person to eat the 1L ice cream in under 5 minutes.

XXXXX

"Okay so since this is a sleepover, let's play games!" Brittany smiled, Santana and Puck nodding hesitantly wanting to please the blonde and Rachel looked uncomfortable.

"You okay B?" Santana asked,

"I don't know what games you play at sleepovers." Rachel admitted,

"Why?" Brittany asked not understanding.

"This is my first one." Rachel said softly.

"What?" Santana asked, feeling guilty, she was one of the girls who had made Rachel un cool and even more so when she began dating Finn, spreading the rumour that she was actually a guy and that Finn was gay.

"T-This is my first sleepover." Rachel said more clearly,

"Baby..." Puck whispered.

"Don't," Rachel muttered, "I don't need your pity." Rachel spat.

"I'm sorry." Santana blurted out.

"It's okay." Rachel mumbled,

"No, it's not okay Rachel, y-you are amazing, this amazing young girl, who is going to be an amazing mother to her beautiful daughter; Your funny, sweet, caring and the best friend I have ever had, equal with Brit and I thought that would never happen." Santana told her moving closer to the nearly crying girl. "And I am so sorry about everything I have ever said to you, for letting Quinn put it in my brain that you were a freak and letting other people bully you when you don't deserve it."

Looking at the Latina who was holding in her own tears, Rachel slowly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her tightly, Santana returning the hug just as tightly.

"I love you B." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear,

"I love you too San." Rachel replied just as sweetly.

"And I love you too Little B." Santana smiled hands on either side of Rachel's belly talking in close proximity of her belly.

"She loves you too, she kicks like crazy when your around, like now." Rachel giggled as Santana felt the baby kick.

Seeing Noah staring at Rachel's belly, Rachel grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot that Little B was kicking making Puck smile brightly.

"Wow." Puck whispered.

"Yeah wow, s-she moves around a lot whenever your near me," Rachel admitted quietly.

"Really?" Puck asked not believing her.

"The doctor reckons the baby responses to my heartbeat because it beats faster whenever I'm near you... whenever you look at me." Rachel whispered, sensing that it was a private moment between the two, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand a lead her downstairs to talk to Hiram and Leroy.

"Rachel," Puck whispered,

"Noah." Rachel whispered, smiling as Puck moved a piece of hair that was in her eyes,

"Rachel." Brittany interrupted the couple just as they were about to kiss, "Your dad's told me to give you this."

Laughing, knowing that her dad's didn't want Rachel and Puck alone, she humoured Brittany as Santana made her way back in the room with a giggle.

"It's not like I can get pregnant again." Rachel laughed, making everyone else laugh.

**A/N R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Part two of the sleepover! Didn't think I was going to let Puck go to a girls sleepover and not have smut did you?**

Chapter 9

Hiram and Leroy asked Puck to sleep in the spare room and not in Rachel's bedroom with the girls, but having a bromance with Santana, he spoke to her before sleep and she agreed that Brit and her would sneak out and sleep in the spare room while he snuck into Rachel's room surprising her.

"Brit?" Rachel asked into the darkness,

"No it's me babe." Puck whispered,

"Noah what are you doing in here? Where are the girls?" Rachel asked.

"Sleeping in the spare room, my phone alarm is set for 5am in the morning to sneak back into the room." Puck waggled his eyebrows, stopping when he remembered she couldn't see him.

"So, why are you here?" Rachel asked suddenly self conscious, she'd only ever had sex the once, with Puck... whilst drunk so she was nervous.

"Relax Rachel, I just wanna spoon, maybe kiss if I'm lucky, but really I just wanna talk." Puck said honestly.

"Y-You just wanna talk?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes," Puck smiled as he hopped into bed with her, not hugging her just yet.

There was a pause,

"You can spoon me if you want to Noah." Rachel said softly, Rachel slept on her side and was facing away from Noah,

"Of course." Puck whispered wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her closer into his chest, Rachel sighed in content.

"This is nice." Puck mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Rachel agreed in a whisper.

"So have you thought of any names for her?" Puck asked after a few moments of silence,

"Yes, but I don't think you'll like them." Rachel told him, placing her hand over his that was resting gently on her stomach.

"I don't know, hit me?" Puck smirked into her hair, taking a deep breath Rachel spoke.

"I like the names Reina, Adi, Maria but I really love the name Aria." Rachel smiled thinking of the little girl growing inside of her,

"Their beautiful names Rach and kick ass." Puck told her with a grin.

"Really?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah really, Aria Maria Puckerman... after my mum, if that's okay with you?" Puck suggested suddenly nervous.

"T-that sounds amazing Noah." Rachel nodded slowly turning her head to face him, "Perfect." Before she slowly leaned forward to kiss Noah softly, which he returned straight away.

"Rach-" Puck whispered,

"I'm sure Noah, I-I'm so horny and your her father, I don't want anyone else near me." Rachel told him,

"Mine." Puck claimed before rolling her onto her back carefully and kissed her harder.

"Mhm Noah." Rachel moaned loudly,

"You gotta be quiet Rach, can't wake up your parents." Rachel nodded remembering that they weren't alone like the first time they had sex and gasped when Puck began to kiss her neck.

"So fucking sexy." Puck told her.

"I'm not, I'm fat." Rachel muttered,

"Your beautiful Rach, fucking perfect." Puck declared kissing her again rubbing her stomach gently. "I love you."

"I love you too Noah." Rachel moaned as he slowly undressed her and himself,

When he slid into her wet pussy for the first time in five months they both moaned together,

"Fuck." Puck panted,

"Please, god, move!" Rachel demanded,

"Yes," Puck panted as he began to thrust in and out of Rachel at a fast pace,

"Is it okay, f-for the b-b-baby?" Puck asked as he slowed down a little.

"Yes Noah, it's fine, just... fuck!" Rachel yelped when he pounded into her again, clinging to his shoulders Rachel flung her head back and came long and hard sending Noah over with her, when they were finished, Puck held Rachel close to his body.

"I love you Rach." Puck told her again.

"I love you too Noah, so much... we both do." Rachel grinned, placing his hands onto her stomach and they both smiled brightly in the dark when Aria kicked, hard.

"She's amazing, just like her mummy." Puck declared,

"Yep." Rachel nodded, letting Puck kiss her again, which led to them having sex two more times that night.

**A/N :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Faberry interaction...**

Chapter 10

"Rachel can we talk?" Quinn asked the pregnant girl a few days after Sectionals.

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"I... I... at the party..." Quinn began, rolling her eyes, Rachel finished her sentence.

"You slept with Finn."

"No! I-I punched him in the face..." Quinn whispered before giggling.

"Y-You what?" Rachel smirked.

"I punched that son of a bitch in the face." Quinn said more loudly, more proudly.

"Why?" Rachel asked after the giggling fit had stopped.

Quinn paused,

"You can say, I won't get mad." Rachel told her knowing he probably said something horrible about her.

"He was saying horrible things about you... and your baby girl." Quinn pulled a face remembering what he had said.

"He said things about Aria?" Rachel whispered getting angry.

"Aria?" Quinn said softly, "It's a beautiful name Rach." Quinn smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled placing her hands on her stomach. "What did he say?" Rachel asked more seriously.

"Nothing you need to worry you pretty little head about, all you have to know is... I'm sorry that I even went to his stupid party; it was boring and I just wanted to be hanging out with you, Brit and San." Quinn admitted, "Plus, you know, when you see Finn with a black eye you'll know a girl gave it to him."

Looking into the blondes eyes Rachel smiled,

"Thank you Quinn, from both of us."

"No problems friend... m-may I?" Quinn asked nervously looking at Rachel's belly.

"Of course," Rachel beamed, taking Quinn's hand and placing it in the middle of her stomach, they both weren't expecting Aria to kick but were both smiling brightly when she gave a big kick for Quinn for feel.

"Wow, she's strong." Quinn whispered.

"Yeah, dancer I believe." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah or footballer... If Puck had his way." Quinn added.

"Not gunna happen." Rachel smiled,

"With the Puckerman gene, she'll surprise you."

"And my genes!" Rachel added.

"Yes, she'll be crazy like her mother." Quinn said good naturally causing Rachel to smile.

"I'm glad we are friends." Quinn smiled.

"Same... and thanks for hurting Finn." Rachel added.

"Any time... seriously, any time!"

Xxxxx

"Why does Hudson have a black eye?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Quinn punched him in the face." Rachel beamed.

"Fabray! Way to fucking go!" Puck high fived Quinn,

"Thanks Puckerman." Quinn grinned as she sat down with her new group, Puck, Rachel, San and Brittany.

"Why?" Puck asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"He said some stuff at his lame party that shouldn't of been said, so I knocked him out."

"About Rachel?" Puck asked getting angry.

"Yes," Quinn whispered, "And your baby." Quinn said not using her name because no one else knew that Quinn knew.

"He's gunna get it!" Puck stood up about to storm over to the table were Finn was and kick his ass but Rachel stopped him.

"Noah, he's not worth it. He's already been beaten up by a girl, Quinn no less, just please drop it. No violence." Rachel pleaded.

Looking into Rachel's brown eyes, he nodded, his anger evaperating.

"For you and Aria." Puck whispered.

"Thank you." Rachel grinned,

"Aria?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Aria Maria Puckerman." Puck said proudly.

"It's perfect." Brittany smiled.

"Absolutely." Quinn smiled really glad she was being excepted into the group.

Xxxxx

"Nice eye Finn, what ever did happen?" Puck smirked at Finn during glee rehearsal.

"Fuck off." Finn sneered making the 'kick ass' group, (Puck's nickname for him and his girls) laugh their asses off.

"Puck you wanted to sing something?" Mr Shue asked.

"Yep." Puck told him, Rachel looked at his curiously she didn't know Noah was singing.

"For Rachel... and our baby." Puck smiled, making Rachel blush and place her hand on her stomach.

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right  
To you, I'll give the world  
to you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.  
And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.  
And I wish you all the love **_in the world_**,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.  
And the songbirds **_keep_** singing,  
Like they know the **_score_**,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.**_

"I love you Rach." Puck declared in front of everyone.

"I- we- love you too Noah." Rachel smiled standing up and kissing her boyfriend; it felt great finally being in the arms of the man she loved.

**A/N Only a few more chapters left R&R please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys :(**

Chapter 11

Regionals were today and Rachel was nervous, she looked like a beached whale and was singing the solo. Being so far along she couldn't hold the long ass notes she used to be able to but it didn't mean she could sing... Rachel Berry would ALWAYS be able to sing, it just meant no Barbra...

"You ready Rachel?" Mr Shue asked her just before she was about to step out on the stage.

"I-I think so, I am nervous..." Rachel admitted clutching onto her stomach, "What if we get marked down because our lead is a pregnant teenager!" Rachel worried.

"Then screw them, if we do lose it won't be because of your pregnancy." Mr Shue promised the frighten girl. "The song you wrote is amazing Rach." Mr Shue assured.

"I can do this!" Rachel smiled more confidently before making her way on stage.

_**What have I done?**__**  
**__**I wish I could run,**__**  
**__**Away from this ship going under**__**  
**__**Just trying to help**__**  
**__**Hurt everyone else**__**  
**__**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**__****_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**__**  
**__**And all that you touch tumbles down?**__**  
**__**Cause my best intentions**__**  
**__**Keep making a mess of things,**__**  
**__**I just wanna fix it somehow**__**  
**__**But how many times will it take?**__**  
**__**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?**__****_

_**Can I start **__**again**__**, with my faith shaken?**__**  
**__**Cause I can't go back and undo this**__**  
**__**I just have to stay and face my mistakes,**__**  
**__**But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**__****_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**__**  
**__**And all that you touch tumbles down?**__**  
**__**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,**__**  
**__**I just wanna fix it somehow**__**  
**__**But how many times will it take?**__**  
**__**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**__****_

_**So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,**__**  
**__**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!**__**  
**__**Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer**__**  
**__**And finally someone will see how much I care**__****_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**__**  
**__**And all that you **__**touch**__** tumbles down?**__**  
**__**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,**__**  
**__**I just wanna fix it somehow**__**  
**__**But how **__**many times**__** will it take?**__**  
**__**Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?**__**  
**__**To get it right?**___

Rachel, even though she knew she was amazing, wasn't expecting the standing ovation she received, being pregnant and all; she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, except for when her waters broke... Determined not to ruin their chances, Rachel performed the second song with a smile and was amazed that no one noticed or slipped on the small puddle of water in the middle of the stage; as soon as New Directions had performed, they made their way to the green room, Rachel gripped onto Noah's arm preventing him from going any further.

"Babe you were fucking amazing!" Puck beamed but was in slight pain when Rachel gripped onto his arm tightly as a small contraction came and went. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke, on stage... hospital!" Rachel mumbled,

"Holy fuck! Her water broke!" Puck yelled, sending the whole group into chaos,

"Lets get you to the hospital!' Mr Shue told Rachel,

"You don't have to go, what if we win?" Rachel panicked.

"Fuck that! Our sister is having a baby!" Quinn smiled,

"I'll stay." Finn spat everyone nodded not really caring and made their way to their cars to get Rachel to the hospital, Aria was on her way!

XXXXX

Puck was pushing Rachel in the wheelchair towards her hospital room when she told him to stop,

"Santana comes too." Rachel said seriously,

"Really?" Santana asked honoured.

"Yes I want Aria's aunty to be there when she's born." Rachel smiled, before telling Noah to continue, leaving the New Directions in the waiting room with Quinn calling Hiram, Leroy and Maria.

XXXXX

"How you doing B?" Santana asked after two hours of fucking nothing.

"Okay, the nurse said the contractions aren't at there worse just yet... I'm kind of worried about when I am in full labour, these things fucking hurt." Rachel complained but not as much as everyone thought she would do.

"Rachel lets see how your going?" Nurse Zoe smiled at Rachel who nodded as she felt around to see how dilated Rachel was,

"How far?" Puck asked hoping it was more then 2cm like last time.

"Your 4cm Rachel. 2Cm in two hours is good." Nurse Zoe smiled,

"It hurts..." Rachel whispered to the nurse who looked back with knowing eyes,

"The first one always hurts the most, but don't tell my other children I said this... it always seems more special when their finally here." The nurse admitted,

Laughing, Rachel nodded her head, gripping onto the handle of the bed as another contraction hit and passed.

"Your doing amazing sexy." Puck whispered into her ear.

Scoffing, Rachel turned to her boyfriend

"I hardly look sexy at this present time Noah."

"You've never looked sexy, your giving birth to my daughter," Puck admitted with a coy smile.

Taken aback by his sweetness, Rachel smiled.

"Love you."

"I love you too Rachel," Puck replied before turning to her stomach and placed his hand on it, "Wanna hurry up Aria? Mummy is in pain and we both really wanna see our princess."

"S'not gunna help Puckerman." Santana smirked, "She your kid, she's gunna be naughty to you, just like you and Aunty San wouldn't be prouder."

"Ha ha," Puck smirked before kissing Rachel on the forehead and letting her hold his hand while she tried to close her eyes and rest.

XXXXX

"Your 7cm Rachel." Nurse Zoe told the small girl ten hours later,

"I thought I'd be ready by now!" Rachel screamed at the poor nurse.

"Baby don't yell at her..." Puck whispered.

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman, are you having a baby?" Rachel asked not letting him answer before she screamed, "No you aren't so back the fuck off!"

"Sorry..." Puck told her not wanting to anger her further, she seemed pleased with that answer and turned back to Santana who was holding out a cup and helping her drink it as she wiped sweat away from her forehead.

XXXXX

Fifteen hours later, Aria Maria Puckerman came screaming into the world at 9:21pm weighing 6p 7o, as Aria was placed on Rachel's chest Rachel couldn't help but shower her daughter with kisses,

"Your perfect." Rachel whispered into her daughter's neck as she looked up to see Santana and Noah hugging both crying before they turned back to baby girl being held in her mother's arms.

"May I?" Puck asked after Rachel had been holding their daughter for about half an hour.

"Of course, I'm sorry Noah, I'm hogging her." Rachel whispered handing their daughter to Noah,

"She's beautiful," Puck smiled, "Just like her mummy." He added.

"She has your mouth." Rachel smiled,

"And your fucking beautiful nose, Jewish nose." Puck smiled looking at his daughter's slightly bigger nose but it wasn't overpowering her face.

While Santana was holding her, Puck ran out to get everyone into the room; after they had finally all left; just leaving the new parents and their daughter alone, Puck turned to Rachel as he laid next to her in the small hospital bed with their daughter in her crib next to the bed.

"Thank you." Puck mumbled.

"No, thank you..." Rachel replied kissing Noah gently.

"I love you Rach, you and Aria are my fucking world." Puck told her seriously.

"And you two are mine." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Marry me?" Puck asked her nervously, pulling out the engagement ring box and opening it slowly.

Rachel didn't even have to think it over before she was kissing Noah,

"Yes." Rachel smiled, "Yes!"

Sliding to the ring onto her ring finger, Puck kissed her again.

"I told you I'd get my family." Puck smirked making Rachel chuckle before she laid fully down with Noah hugging her gently to get some sleep... after all she had just had a baby.

**A/N All done! Do you guys want a sequel it will be set 5 year in the future with married life and having a 5 year old running around while they are trying to make their dreams come true?**


End file.
